


Valentine's Has NO Need To Be This Stressful!!!!

by v11xi3



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU where they're like human or whatever just a heads up, F/F, Fluff, They are all gay and happy, This is literally my first work on here so oops, Valentine's Day, um. other tags?? idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v11xi3/pseuds/v11xi3
Relationships: Mad Mew Mew/Undyne/Alphys (Undertale)
Kudos: 6





	Valentine's Has NO Need To Be This Stressful!!!!

Maddie stood at the door of her girlfriends' house, anxiously shifting her weight between her feet. It was their first valentine's together, and she had no idea what she was doing! She gripped the two bouquets of flowers against her back and pressed the doorbell...

Alphys shuffled quickly to the door, adjusting her shirt collar nervously. She knew Maddie was coming, but not this early!!! She sighed, fiddling with her collar one more time before opening the door.  
"Alphys!" She was face to face with Maddie, who was already blushing furiously, "Happy valentine's day!!!" Two bouquets of flowers were shoved into her hands, "Um.. One of them is for Undyne, too!! ..Where is she?"  
Alphys looked at the flowers, both bunches of red roses. Cards were taped to the two bouquets, reading her and Undyne's names in sparkly pink glitter gel pen.  
"O-Oh! Undyne is still, uhm, getting ready? I could go grab her...? And give her the flowers??" She gestured with the bouquets.  
"Yes!! You go do that! Can i come in??" Alphys smiled at her, taking her hand and bringing her inside.  
"Just.. Just give me a moment, okay?? Can you fill up some vases? They're. They're under the sink, I-I'm pretty sure." Maddie nodded and made her way to the kitchen.

Alphys placed her bouquet down on the table, taking the other one upstairs with her. She knocked on their bedroom door before slowly opening it.  
"Alphys?? I need a bit of help??!!" Undyne called out to her, and Alphys quickly put the bouquet down to help her girlfriend.  
"How did you get stuck in a shirt??"  
"Gah, I don't know!!! It's complicated!!" Alphys laughed, turning Undyne around to unbutton the shirt and get it off her. Once she was free, she helped button Undyne's shirt down properly and straightened it up. "You.. You look nice." Alphys held one of her hands, looking into her eyes. "You do too!!! Is Maddie here? I heard you open the door." Alphys nodded and grabbed the bouquet from the bed. "She got us flowers! I.. Isn't that sweet??" Undyne grabbed the flowers, turning them around in her hand and inpecting them, "A card, too??!! AW!!" Undyne grinned at alphys, dragging her back downstairs. Maddie had successfully found two vases, and had placed them on the kitchen side. Her eyes lit up when she spotted the two and she walked over. "Undyne, Undyne, Undyne!! It's good to see you! Happy, um, Valentine's d-" She was suddenly pulled into a crushing hug. "YOU DORK!! Flowers!!! That's so CUTE!" Undyne yelled happily, almost lifting Maddie off the ground. "U-Um.. Do you. Like them?? The flowers???" Maddie patted Undyne on the back, making her move away. She took a deep breath. "I love them, duh! C'mon, c'mon. Let's get em in the vases so they don't die on us!!" Alphys carefully took the cards off the two bouquets, cutting the plastic that held them together and putting them in the vases. "They look so pretty, pretty, pretty!!! You could keep one on the windowsill here and.. and one in your room, or something!!" Maddie gushed, staring at the flowers. "H-hey, that's a good idea..! But, um, we can do that later..?" Alphys asked nervously, and Undyne nodded. "She's been planning this for what, two weeks?? She has snacks out and movies picked and a reservat-" Alphys cut her off, "Y-yeah! In the.. In the living room!! Let's go..?"

The three went into the living room, sitting down together and getting comfortable. Bowls of sweet, heart-shaped snacks littered the coffee table, and movies were stacked by the TV.   
"When did you do all of this??" Maddie smiled, eyeing up a frosted heart shaped cookie.  
"U..Um. This morning??"  
"YEAH! She woke up extra early to set everything up for us! Isn't that cute???" Alphys flushed, twiddling her thumbs,  
"It wasn't.. that.. early.. I just wanted to have time..!" Maddie stared at the two, smiling brightly.  
"It's perfect, perfect, perfect!! Thank you so much! I couldn't have wished for a better day, just being able to relax with my girlfriends!!!" She hugged the two, resting her head on Alphys' shoulder.  
"I'm. I'm so glad you like it.. I thought it um, wouldn't be enough??"  
"What!! No?? I felt so unprepared myself, like.. I didn't do anything!!" Maddie frowned, turning her head so she was looking at Alphys.  
"I.. I told you I'd sort out this year, didn't I?? It's.. It's your first valentine's with us, I wanted it to be special.. Are you sure this is okay??"  
"Babe! She's already said she loves it, don't worry!!! I told you she would!" Undyne stroked Alphys' hair, kissing her forehead, "Can we watch a movie???" Maddie nodded in agreement. Alphys smiled, untangling herself from her girlfriends and putting a movie into the TV.


End file.
